Teen Titans: Wakeup Call Good Morning Beast Boy
by Physics Goddess
Summary: A request from Phantom5656. Raven has faced terrible danger many times, but now Robin has asked her to do the most horrifying task of all. She has to go wake up Beast Boy. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Why Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Happy birthday Phantom5656! Since this story was your request, I figured I'd post it on your birthday. Hope you like it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1 – Why Me?

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven hovered cross-legged above the ground. Her eyes were closed in meditation. The tower was silent due to the fact that none of the other Titans were up yet. She figured she still had a few hours of peace and tranquility.

"Hey Raven," Raven frowned, opened her eyes, and turned around to face the speaker. Cyborg stretched his cybernetic arms and yawned widely.

"You're up early," she commented. She hoped that this wouldn't become a regular occurrence.

"Yeah, I got some errands to run down in Steel City," Cyborg replied. "I figured it would be best to get out early."

"Fair enough," Raven turned her back towards her robotic team-mate and resumed her meditating. A sound from the bathroom brought her out of her reverie. Raven scowled and put her feet on the ground. Her blue cloak billowed out behind her as she stalked towards the only washroom in Titan Tower. She assumed that it was Beast Boy singing in the shower, a habit that though she did not want to admit it, she enjoyed. She stopped at the door and knocked on it loudly. "Keep it down in there Beast Boy I'm trying to meditate." The sound of retching startled Raven. She realized that the door was ajar and tentatively pushed it open. Starfire was sitting on the floor of the washroom. Her hands were clamped onto the toilet bowl so hard that it was beginning to break. Her long auburn hair was matted, and her orange skin was pale.

"Apologies friend Raven," Starfire managed to choke out. "But I believe I have the influenza." Quickly she turned and vomited into the toilet. Raven began to feel nauseous.

"I think I'll go get Robin," Starfire's pale face brightened slightly at Raven's statement. Slowly, Raven backed out of the washroom and made her way towards Robin's room, her blue slipper-like shoes making barely any noise on the floor. Raven raised her fist and knocked on the door. Within a few moments, the door opened to reveal the Titan's leader. His expression was next to impossible to read because his eyes were hidden behind a mask, but his crossed arms told Raven that he was not impressed with her waking him up.

"What's up Raven?" he asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"It's Starfire," the eyes of Robin's mask widened as his expression changed to one of concern.

"What about Starfire?" he asked.

"She's got the flu," Raven replied. Robin was off like a shot. Raven felt a pang of jealousy, and immediately tried to purge it. She turned and went back into the Titan's living room. She closed her dark eyes, levitated off the floor, crossed her legs, and resumed her meditation. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was brought back to reality by the door of the living room opening. Robin strode past her towards the computer. As leader of the Titans, Robin knew better than to bother Raven when she was meditating. He opened up Control Freak's file, and began to update the information. Control Freak's mug shot stared blankly at him. Though not really dangerous, Control Freak could certainly stir things up. Robin chewed on his bottom lip and continued to add information to the file.

Raven touched back down. She felt calmer now that she had had a good amount of time to meditate. She walked over to the kitchen and began to make her usual herbal tea. The only sound was Robin's fingers typing on the keyboard, and the water inside the kettle. Raven waited for the water to boil, enjoying the silence while it lasted. Raven glanced up at the cupboards. Black energy covered and opened them. She focused on bringing down her mug, and closing the cupboard doors while pouring the boiled water into her kettle. She glanced over at Robin who was now updating Dr. Light's profile, and smirked. The villain had been terrified of her ever since she had pulled him into the dark.

Raven poured herself a cup of tea and sipped on it quietly. The silence was almost unnerving. She expected at any moment for Beast Boy to enter the room and chase away the silence, but he didn't. She glanced over at the clock on the wall, and figured that there was still time before the blissful quiet was shattered by Beast Boy's arrival. Time passed by slowly, but still no Beast Boy. Robin turned around in his chair looked at the clock and frowned.

"Beast Boy should be up by now," he mused. He turned and looked at Raven. An apprehensive feeling swept over her, and she avoided his gaze. She hoped that if she ignored him, that he wouldn't pursue whatever it was that he was thinking. "Can you go wake him up?" Raven's hopes were in vain. She looked up and glared at Robin.

"What?" she hoped that questioning him would make Robin reconsider what he had just asked of her.

"Can you go wake up Beast Boy?" Robin repeated. Raven fixed him with an icy look.

"Why can't . . ." she began.

"Cyborg's in Steel City," Robin interrupted her, "and Star's sick." Raven crossed her arms over her chest.

"And the fact that you're madly in love with her makes no difference I'm sure," sarcasm dripped from her words. Robin turned red.

"That's completely besides the point," he blurted out. Raven smirked at his blunder, and the Boy Wonder turned even redder. He opened and closed his mouth several times, at a loss for words.

"Why can't you go wake him up?" Raven asked. Robin's complexion returned to normal.

"I have to update the villain files," he replied. "No one else knows how I set them up. The last time Cyborg tried, I ended up spending three hours redoing everything."

"That's a really lame excuse," Raven scowled, her dark eyes narrowing. Robin met her gaze, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know that you sleep with the chicken," he replied. Raven's dark eyes widened, she hadn't thought that Robin was the sort to resort to blackmail, but he just had. She looked around frantically, afraid that anyone else had heard.

"How do you know about the chicken?" she hissed. The object in question was a giant stuffed chicken that Beast Boy had won for her ages ago. Though she hadn't acted thrilled at the prospect at the time, she had truly been touched that her green team-mate had gone out of his way to get something for her. After the attack on Starfire, Raven had gone back and retrieved the chicken. It had been her secret, or so she had thought.

"I happened to be awake when you came home with it," Robin replied, a slight smirk on his face. Raven could feel her cheeks growing warm. She scowled at him. If anyone in the tower found out that she had not only gone back for the chicken, but slept with it, she would never hear the end of it.

"I never figured you for the blackmailing type," Raven muttered. Robin grinned.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he replied. Raven glared at him, and was furious that the Boy Wonder didn't even flinch. Robin was one of the few people who seemed unaffected by Raven's dark ways. They shared a bond, and Raven often felt that of all the other Titans, he understood her the most.

"Fine," she growled and began to walk towards the door. She opened it, stopped, and turned around to face him. "But if you ever tell anyone about my chicken you may wake up one day in a hostile alien world with nothing but a pair of boxer shorts." Then Raven exited the living room, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Wow, already 10 reviews! You guys are awesome. For those reading this who don't already know, I'm also writing a Titan fanfic called Love Hurts, so go check it out! You should be able to access it through my profile page. I'm glad you enjoyed it Phantom5656. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Phantom5656 and Beast Boy's Shining Angel. You guys are awesome!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2 – Nightmare

Raven stalked angrily down the hall. Every window she passed cracked. She still couldn't believe that Robin had reduced her to this. A vase nearby exploded. Raven didn't care, she was too angry. Robin had blackmailed her. Robin. The Titan who knew her more than any of the others, had blackmailed her. Her threat to him now didn't seem severe enough. Perhaps instead of sending him to a hostile alien planet wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, she would send him into Starfire's room wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

Something hard brought her back to reality. Her temper flared even more when she realized that she had just walked into Beast Boy's door. She could hear glass shattering. Robin would have a lot of cleaning up to do. She smirked. It served him right for making her do this. Slightly calmer now, she raised a fist and knocked on his door softly.

"Beast Boy?" she called softly. No response. Raven knocked harder. "Beast Boy?" She raised her voice. Still no response. She pounded on the door, her temper flaring up again. "Beast Boy?" She was shouting now. Still no response. Raven stood seething in front of the door for a moment. The door to Beast Boy's room became encased in black energy and slammed open.

Raven cringed slightly, but there was still no response from the Titan's room. The dust settled, and Raven stepped foreword cautiously. The smell of sweat-socks immediately repelled her backwards. Raven gagged, and looked for the nearest window. Unfortunately the only window that wasn't broken was inside Beast Boy's room. Raven bravely entered the room. It was a complete pigsty. Piles of clothes littered the floor. Gingerly she stepped over them, afraid that they might attack her. Thankfully, she reached the window and threw it open, breathing in the fresh air.

Now that she wasn't gagging, Raven turned around and looked for Beast Boy. She could hear his soft breathing and was surprised. She had thought that Beast Boy would have been more of a snoring type. She followed the sound of his breathing over to a bunk bed. His arm and leg were hanging over the edge of the top bunk. Raven looked around for a way to wake him up. A pair of sweat-socks caught her attention. Using her telekinetic powers, Raven hurtled the socks at his head. Beast Boy grunted softly, and rolled onto his side.

Raven glared at his back. She crossed her arms and scanned his room again. Her eyes rested upon a small toy monkey holding a pair of symbols. She went over and picked it up. Then she floated up towards Beast Boy, and sat down on the bunk. He still had his back to her. She wound up the monkey and placed it next to one of his pointed green ears.

"Help me," the monkey chimed in a high-pitched voice. "Help me, help me, help me count: one, two, three …" Beast Boy reached up and swatted at the monkey.

"Five more minutes Mom," he murmured, and rolled over to face her, his arm dropping onto Raven's lap. Raven scowled, picked up his arm, and deposited it next to his face. Then she chucked the monkey down into a pile of clothes. She couldn't believe that that hadn't woken him up. His hearing was superb. She wondered if Cyborg had slipped tranquilizer pills into Beast Boy's tofu again. The robotic Titan had a theory that the tranquilizer would turn Beast Boy off of his tofu, and eat normal food. So far he had been unsuccessful.

Beast Boy murmured something intelligible, and Raven felt a wave a love radiate from him. He was probably dreaming about Terra. Just thinking about the blonde made Raven's blood boil. She had caused so much damage to the team, handing them over on a silver platter to Slade. Despite this, Beast Boy loved her deeply. He had supposedly seen her alive after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. This wasn't confirmed by any of the other Titan's but there wasn't any reason why Beast Boy would lie about it. Annoyed, Raven reached over and shook Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy wake up," the only response she received was a slight grunt from her green team-mate. Cyborg must have put tranquilizer into Beast Boy's tofu. Raven angrily shook him again, but still he did not wake up. "Beast Boy you are impossible!" She shouted at his sleeping form. He reached out and swatted at her, his arm coming to rest on her lap again. Raven picked up his arm, and dropped it onto the bed. She was at a loss, how was she going to wake him up?

Beast Boy began to pat the sheets surrounding him as though looking for something. Raven turned away, and continued to try to think of a way to wake him up. Suddenly, Beast Boy's gloved fingers came into contact with her waist. Before Raven had time to push them away, Beast Boy scooted closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His head was now lying in her lap, and he was still sound asleep.

Raven was shocked. She had never been this close to anyone. Let alone Beast Boy. He snuggled up against her as though she was a teddy-bear. Raven realized that he probably thought that she was a teddy-bear, or some sort of similar inanimate object. Raven could feel her cheeks beginning to burn, and she furiously tried to dislodge herself from his arms. Beast Boy murmured something in his sleep, and held onto her tighter. Raven grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to push him away, but he only held tighter. Raven's eyes glowed white, and she disappeared through the bed, and materialized on the floor. Unfortunately, in her struggle to escape from his embrace, she had moved too far over the edge of the bunk.

Raven was thrown to the ground as Beast Boy's sleeping body rolled off of the bunk and landed on her. All the air was forced out of her lungs, and she gasped, trying to restore the oxygen into her lungs. Finally air filled her lungs again, and she lay there for a few moments panting. Gradually she became aware of the situation. Beast Boy was laying on her still sound asleep. His head rested on her shoulder. He was so close that she could almost feel his lips against her neck. His arms rested on her arms, his gloved hands on her shoulders.

Raven's cheeks began to burn. She was in a very compromising position. To her horror, she realized that her legs were on either side of his hips so that his hips were sitting directly on hers. Raven was paralysed, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. If anyone caught them like this, she would never hear the end of it. Still, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to move. Beast Boy snuggled against her, and she felt another wave of love radiate from his slumbering form.

"Raven," he murmured in his sleep, the wave of love becoming stronger. Raven was shocked. He was dreaming about her. The wave of love that he was feeling was for her.


	3. Chapter 3 Reality Check

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Just so you guys know, this is the final chapter in this story. The requested plot ended here, so the story ends here. I really hope that you've all enjoyed reading it, and I hope that you'll all go and check out my other stories on my profile page. Thanks for reviewing!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3 – Reality Check

Raven stared at Beast Boy's sleeping face. She was still in shock from what she had just heard. Beast Boy, her almost complete polar opposite, was dreaming about her. That wasn't quite as shocking as the feeling of love that had radiated from him as he had murmured her name.

"Raven," Beast Boy murmured again, and snuggled even closer to her, his lips brushing the sensitive skin of Raven's neck. The door, which had originally been blown open because of her powers, became encased in black energy and slammed back into place in the doorframe. The room vibrated from the amount of force she had used. Of course she hadn't done it on purpose. She had lost control of her powers, and instead of breaking something, which is what usually happened, she had slammed the door. Beast Boy shifted, and slowly opened his deep green eyes. His eyes locked with Raven's momentarily. Slowly he blinked, and stared at her, a confused look on his face.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked. Raven shook her head. Beast Boy raised himself up onto his elbows and stared down at her. Raven's dark eyes locked with his. Their faces were only inches apart, and for a moment Raven thought that he was going to kiss her. She took in a deep breath, her chest pushing up against his. Beast Boy shifted his weight, and finally realized how close the two of them were. His olive-green cheeks began to turn red, and his eyes widened in horror. "Augh!" He screamed and jumped onto his dresser.

Raven was startled by how cold his room seemed now. She shivered slightly, rubbing her arms. She could still feel where he had been pressed against her. Beast Boy cowered on his desk. He resembled a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Terror and embarrassment were etched across his face. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out. He was too scared to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the words finally came rushing from him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was an accident. It'll never happen again I promise. Please don't kill me." Raven stood up, and Beast Boy pressed his back up against the wall.

"It's okay Beast Boy," she said softly. She turned to leave, and heard him climb down from the desk. She whirled around and advanced on him. Beast Boy shrank against the wall. Her eyes began to glow red. Soon she had him cornered, and brought her face only inches away from his. "But if it ever happens again, don't be surprised if you wake up one day and you're neutered." She hissed. Beast Boy's face paled, and he nodded vigorously. Her eyes returned to normal, and she shot him a final glare before turning to leave again.

"Uh Raven?" he tapped on her shoulder. She spun back around, and Beast Boy flinched under her angry stare. "I was just wondering something. Why are you in here anyway?" Raven had almost forgotten why she had been sent in the first place.

"Robin sent me to wake you up," she replied.

"Dude, why didn't he send Cy?" Beast Boy asked. Raven was slightly hurt by the question. "I mean I just figured that you would be the last person he'd send, seeing as you don't like me very much." Beast Boy lowered his eyes, and scuffed the floor with his toe if his shoe.

"Cyborg's in Steel City," Raven replied. "And who said I didn't like you?" Beast Boy glanced up at her. "We're friends Beast Boy, of course I like you." The young man lowered his eyes to the ground again.

"Starfire?" he seemed to want to change the subject.

"She's in bed with the flu," Raven replied. Beast Boy snorted.

"Dude, the fact that Robin's totally in love with her probably has something to do with it too," he grinned toothily at her.

"That's what I said too," Raven smirked. Beast Boy's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Dude, I bet he wasn't too happy about that," he grinned at her again. Raven chuckled softly, and Beast Boy's mouth fell open. "Dude, did you just laugh? At something I said?"

"Don't get used to it," Raven replied, rolling her dark eyes.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy pumped his fist in triumph, and he did a little victory dance. "Go Beast Boy. You're funny. Go Beast Boy…"

"I wouldn't go that far," Raven muttered. Beast Boy's mood deflated at her statement.

"So why didn't Robin come wake me up?" he asked at length.

"He's updating the villain profiles on the Titan main-frame," she replied.

"Dude, that is the lamest of lame excuses," Beast Boy scoffed, and crossed his arms. Raven nodded in agreement. She was certainly not about to tell Beast Boy about the chicken fiasco. "So he sent you?" Raven nodded. Beast Boy's cheeks flushed, and he became very interested in the floor again. Raven suspected that his reaction was based upon his feelings for her. That she was going to keep to herself, there was no need to tell him. He was already embarrassed enough as it was.

"Don't worry," she replied. "I knocked before I came in. Several times actually."

"I take it I wasn't really responsive," Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, and ran his gloved fingers through his dark green hair. Raven shook her head. Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Raven replied. Beast Boy fidgeted uncomfortably. He looked up at her, blushed, and looked back down at the floor. "What's wrong with you?" Raven asked. She had a pretty good idea what was bothering, but she wanted to hear it from him when he was conscious.

"Uh," Beast Boy's face became even redder. "Raven, I uh, I sort of uh." He diverted his attention back down to the floor. "The truth is that uh, I really kind of uh …"

"Raven," Robin's voice interrupted. "Did you wake Beast Boy up?"

"Yes," Raven replied icily. She made a mental note to put her plan of revenge into action sometime in the near future.

"Well I need you guys to come to the living room," Robin commanded. "We have work to do." Raven glanced over at Beast Boy. He immediately looked back down at the floor, and nervously scuffed it with the toe of his shoe again.

"Let's go," Raven sighed, turned around, and began to walk down the hallway. Beast Boy caught up to her, and walked beside her silently. She glanced over at him just in time to see him blush and look down at the floor.

"Raven," she tried not to look too eager as she glanced over at him. "I've uh, been meaning to uh, tell you something."

"Oh?" she raised one of her slender black eyebrows. Beast Boy met her eyes, and blushed even more.

"The thing is uh," he stammered. "I sort of uh, well I really uh …"

"What?" Raven asked, trying to keep her voice to its usual monotone. The young man shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, the thing is that I really think that I love you," he replied quickly. Raven stared at him, and his eyes widened in terror as her realized what he had just said. "Augh!" He screamed.

"What did you say?" Raven asked. Although she had heard him, Beast Boy's words did not seem to want to register.

"Nothing," Beast Boy replied with a squeak, his face from the tips of his pointed ears right down to where his costume met his neck was red. Raven opened her mouth to say something. "Robin wants us." Beast Boy grabbed her wrist and sprinted towards the Titan's living room. The door opened revealing Robin at work on the computer still.

"About time you two got here," he said without turning around. "I was beginning to wonder …" Robin turned around to face the two Titans and stopped mid sentence. "Uh is everything okay?" He asked.

"Peachy," Raven replied icily. "Why wouldn't it be?" Robin shifted slightly from foot to foot.

"Well," he began. "Both of your faces are red."


	4. Chapter 4 You've Got to be Kidding!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Hey guys! I know I said this was finished, but Agent of the Divine One requested that I continue the story. So this chapter is my final chapter. Hope you guys like it! If anyone is a user of YouTube, I've recently created an account. I'm collecting videos of Raven and Beast Boy, obviously. If anyone has one that they want to send me, please do! I have about 15 right now, and want more! There's one in particular that I'm looking for. I'm not exactly sure what it's called, but it's to the song 'I Wish I Had an Angel' by Nightwish. If anyone has this, please send me the link and I'll love you forever. Thanks!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4 – You've got to be Kidding!

An awkward silence hung in the Titan's living room. Robin stood facing his two red-faced team-mates, a perplexed expression on his face. He looked from Beast Boy to Raven, as though waiting for some sort of explanation. Neither Titan said a word. Beast Boy shifted his weight from foot to foot, staring at the floor. Raven met the gaze of the Boy Wonder with an icy glare.

"My, aren't we perceptive," she finally broke the silence, rolled her dark eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. Beast Boy glanced up, and grinned.

"Yeah no kidding," he continued. "Now if only he could tell what Starfire thinks of him." Robin's face turned an unattractive shade of purple at Beast Boy's words.

"That's completely," he paused to think for a moment, "out of line Beast Boy!"

"Dude," Beast Boy frowned. "You're only saying that because it's you!"

"Enough," Raven interrupted the two boys. She knew that there was tension between the Boy Wonder and Beast Boy, she just didn't know why. She turned back to Robin. "So what did you want anyway?"

"Oh yeah," Robin had almost forgotten why he had sent Raven to wake up Beast Boy in the first place. "I need you two to do the dishes. They've really piled up." Beast Boy's mouth dropped open at Robin's words, but Raven gave him an evil glare. Slowly she advanced upon the Boy Wonder.

"You sent me to wake up this idiot," here she motioned to Beast Boy. "Just so that we could do the dishes?" Beast Boy's large pointed ears drooped. Robin nodded. Raven's voice dripped venom. "And I have to do the dishes with this moron why?" Beast Boy looked down at the ground, and his shoulders sagged.

"Well Cyborg's in Steel City," Robin replied. "Star's sick in bed with the flu." Beast Boy snorted at this and muttered something inaudible. Robin glared at him. "And I have work I have to do. I figured that you'd get it done faster if it was the two of you." With this being said, Robin turned and walked back to the computer. Beast Boy looked tentatively up at Raven. She glared at him, and he flinched.

"Let's get this over with," she growled, and levitated over to the kitchen. Beast Boy shuffled along behind her. She scowled at the mountain of dirty dishes in front of her. She couldn't believe that Robin had resorted to blackmail in order to get her to do a bunch of dishes. She turned on the hot water, poured in the liquid dish detergent, and began putting dishes into the soapy water. Beast Boy grabbed a dish-towel and began drying what she washed. "I can't believe he's making me wash dishes." Raven muttered.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, cracking a small smile. "I think Robin needs his head examined."

"I heard that!" Robin exclaimed from across the room. Beast Boy stuck his tongue out in Robin's general direction. The two Titans continued to clean in silence.

"Raven," Beast Boy began quietly. "Do you really think I'm an idiot?" Raven put down the dish she was washing and glanced over at him. His large deep green eyes were sad.

"Not all the time," she replied at length. Beast Boy grinned widely.

"Well that's better than all the time right?" he asked. Raven rolled her dark eyes, and continued to wash the dishes. For a while neither Titan spoke, but Raven felt eyes on her. She turned to see Beast Boy hastily look down at the dish he was drying, his olive-green cheeks turning red. After a while, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, uh, Raven?" She turned and looked at him. He looked down at the floor. "About what I said earlier…"

"Getting off the subject," Raven interrupted. Beast Boy glanced up at her, a surprised look on his face.

"But Raven…" he began.

"Getting off the subject," Raven interrupted forcefully.

"But all I wanted to say was that what I said was true," Beast Boy looked down at the ground.

"Getting off the subject!" Raven turned and yelled at him. Several dishes exploded.

"What's going on over there?" Robin asked.

"Nothing!" Raven yelled. More dishes exploded.

"Well make sure we still have some dishes left to eat on," Robin replied. Raven glared at him, and then went back to washing the dishes.

"Dude, what is your problem?" she glanced over at Beat Boy. His eyes were angry and sad. "I'm the one who's being vulnerable here, and you just throw it back in my face! You're acting like a heartless demon!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Beast Boy regretted saying them. Instead of getting angry, Raven's dark eyes filled with tears, and she turned her back to him. Tentatively he shuffled towards her, and put his hand on her trembling shoulder. Raven flinched at his touch. Beast Boy gently turned her to face him. "I'm sorry Raven." He said softly. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did," Raven replied bitterly. "And it's true, I am a demon."

"You're only half-demon," Beast Boy argued. "You're human too Raven. You can't let your demonic side run your life."

"I have no choice," Raven replied bitterly. Beast Boy pulled her closer to him.

"What are you afraid of Raven?" he asked softly. "Are you so afraid of someone having feelings for you? Of me having feelings for you?"

"I don't believe you," she responded, trying to pull away from him. "Terra…" Beast Boy put his finger to Raven's lips.

"Terra was a mistake," he said. "I never actually loved her. I just thought I did. You're the one who's always been there for me Raven. Despite your insults, you're the one who's always stood by me. That's why I love you." He brought her even closer to him, so that their bodies were pressed together. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, and he gazed into her beautiful dark eyes.

"I can't do this," she whispered. Her face only inches away from his.

"Why?" he asked. "I'm not afraid." Raven knew that he was referring to what her powers might do.

"Garfield, I…" she was cut off as Beast Boy put his finger to her lips again.

"You don't have to say anything," he whispered, and brought his face to hers. Raven closed her eyes, and felt his lips brush hers tentatively. Beast Boy caressed the side of her face with his gloved hand, and pressed his lips against hers more confidently. Abruptly, there was a flash of light. Beast Boy pulled away from her, and cocked one of his black eyebrows. "Raven?"

"It wasn't me," she replied defensively. Beast Boy frowned.

"Then who…" Beast Boy trailed off, and both Titans slowly turned around. Cyborg was standing a few paces away from them grinning widely, a camera in his hands.

"Oh I'm going to get a lot of use out of this," he grinned. Beast Boy and Raven's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Hey Robin, come take a look at this! B.B. and Raven were…" Black energy sealed Cyborg's lips shut.

"Unless you want to be turned into scrap metal," Raven growled, "you will not finish that sentence." Cyborg nodded, and Raven unsealed his lips. "Now hand it over."

"Y'all are going to have to catch me first!" Cyborg replied, and sprinted out of the living room.

"Dude, you are so going down!" Beast Boy exclaimed, and he and Raven raced out after the robotic Titan. From his station at the computer, Robin shook his head. He turned at the sound of the door opening. Starfire shuffled into the room. A pink blanket was wrapped around her. Her orange skin was still pale, and her auburn hair was still matted, but she looked a little healthier.

"Friend Robin," she began. "Why are Beast Boy and Raven chasing Cyborg? Are they engaging in the tag?" Robin smiled at the alien's broken English.

"No Starfire," he replied.

"Then…" a puzzled expression crossed the alien's face.

"It's a long story Star," Robin sighed.

"A story?" Starfire clapped her hands together with excitement. "Please friend Robin, begin sharing!"

"Well," Robin paused to think for a moment. "I guess it started when I sent Raven to go wake up Beast Boy."


End file.
